Bella freaks the Cullens out
by Perenelle1330
Summary: What if Bella was a demigod? What if the only purpose for her staying in Forks was to get the Cullens to Camp Halfblood? How will the Cullens react when they found out about the real Bella, see her fighting with "dangerous weapons",...? What if Bella has a soul mate the Cullens don t know about? Really funny story and worth reading! I do neither own twilight nor Percy Jackson!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1:**

I was sitting in my bedroom waiting for my „beloved" boyfriend – please note the sarcasm – Edward, just when an Iris – Message appeared. At first I was surprised. Who was calling me? Everybody knew that it was kinda risky. You never knew if one of THEM was around me before calling. The astonishment faded as I realized the calling person was my father. "Hi dad. What´s up?", I could see him smile. One of the biggest smiles possible. Right from one ear to the other. He loved it when is children called him dad, or daddy, or father, or… I think you got the point. The thing was: everybody knew how important these little words were to him and it was a pleasure for me and my siblings to call him that. "Hello sweetheart. How´s my little girl doing?" I couldn´t stop myself from rolling my eyes when he said that. I´m not little anymore, I mean, I´m 18 years old now. Far much older than most people like me ever get. But I think since I´m his youngest daughter right now he still sees me as his little baby and probably always will even when he gets other kids. "I´m fine dad.", I said out loud but under my breath I mumbled: "Could be a lot more fine if I wouldn´t have to waste my time here and pretend to love someone I totally dislike…" I stopped my self-pity when I saw the pain in fathers' eyes. I immediately paled. Oh my goddess. He wasn´t supposed to hear that. How could I be stupid enough to forget that as a god he could hear me very well?! Stupid, stupid, stupid! "I know how much you hate it there Bella but -." He got not the possibility to finish his sentence ´cause I interrupted him. I know, I know it´s harsh and more than risky to interrupt a god but hey, what shall I say? I´ve got his temper. "Don´t call me that! You know what I think about this stupid name. It´s disgusting!" Lucky me dad decided to ignore my interruption and the input as well. He continued as if nothing happened: "- but I actually called you to tell you that it´s time. It is time to get THEM to camp. –" Again I interrupted before he could even think about finishing. "Does that mean that I can go home? That I can finally come home? That I can leave this dammed place, see my soul made and can be the real me again?" `Cause of the IM it seemed as if dad was standing right in front of me gapping like a fish. I think he always guessed that I´ll be happy when the time to finally leave this place came but didn´t knew that I´d be that excited about it. "Well yes, that does it mean." His voice showed that he still was irritated. "The car that´ll bring you and the Cullens to camp will get you all tomorrow evening. Shouldn´t be much trouble to get them to come with you, now should it? Just tell them that you are going to visit some family and they invited all of them to come, too. I could see him wink at me when he said that. "Ok dad, I´ll try my best but I can´t promise anything." "I know. Anyways I have to go now. Good by Bella and I hope to see you soon. I love you." With this words he put his hands up and waved through the IM before I could say bye, too. Urgh how I hate that stupid name. But glad fully I only had to listen to it till tomorrow. Then I would be back to my real self. Who I am? I´m so sorry. Did I forget to introduce myself? Where are my manners? Anyways…  
My name is Helena Grace. Sister of Thalia and Jason Grace and daughter of Zeus lord of the sky, Olympian and king of the gods. Now your probably asking yourself a lot of questions like "Why does your father call you Bella then?", "Why don´t you love Edward?" etc. etc. Well, beginning first. As I already told you, my father is Zeus. The Cullens are like you probably know vampires. Now my father had the brilliant (note the sarcasm again, sorry dad) idea to send me to Forks, pretend to fall in love with Edward (the only one without a mate – auntie Aphrodite would have killed me if I broke up one of the couples) and play to be the clumsy and inconspicuous Isabella Marie Swan daughter of the local Chief and a woman in Phoenix. (Their real daughter does actually still live in Phoenix with her mother but neither Charlie nor anyone else here in Forks knew and the Mist will do the rest so that nobody will ever remember about Bella living in Forks after I left.) After all the Cullens trusted me enough and saw me as a member of their "family" it was my job (and the only reason Zeus send me here) to get them to camp. The moment they crossed camp boarders I wouldn´t have to keep this stupid act up. The gods will try to get them as an alliance, if they disagreed they could leave but would neither remember ´bout the gods nor me. Isn´t the Mist great? Right now I was sitting on my bad and waited for the arrival of Edward. No doubt Alice had one of her visions where she saw me planning to leave. Edward being the controlling and overprotective "boyfriend" he is surly panicked and was now on his way to ask me what the matter of my journey was. Right after me finishing my thoughts Edward arrived through my window and landed elegant on his feed. Couldn´t he just come through the door? Oh right my "father" Charlie hated him. Wise man, don´t you think? Thank the gods Edward couldn´t read my mind ´cause of my godly blood. "Hello my love." Luckily he didn´t notice me clinching my teeth at this nickname. There is only one person in the whole universe that is allowed to call me such romantic names. And this person is definitely NOT HIM! "Alice had a vision and saw you leave. Can you please explain that?" Who does he think he is talking to me like that. Calm down Helena. Remember your still Bella. Act like you love him. Act without an own intention and pretend to do everything he asks you for. "I got a call a few minutes' before and now I´m going to visit some family. They said that they invited you and your family as well. You guys should really come. It is a honor that they invited you, too ´cause they don´t do that very often." Hey the last part wasn´t even lied. "It would be a pleasure to me and my family to meet yours my love. When do you leave?" I decided to ignore the "my love" part and to answer instead. "The car will pick us up tomorrow evening meaning we have to catch the plain very early tomorrow morning. Then –" "We have to take a plain? Where does your family live?" Why did he always have to interrupt me? I knew I interrupted people as well but I´m ADHD and my father's daughter. What was his excuse? I decided to ignore his interruption just like father did before." They live somewhere in Long Island and Manhattan. So yes, we have to take the plain ´cause I think my family will get suspicious if you guys ran all the way." As if. My family was used to things ways stranger than that. But it made sense to him even if there was a puzzled look on his face ´cause of the distance. "Ok, I´m going home and tell my family about everything. Besides I´m sure you want some time by yourself while our packing your things. I´ll book the plane and will get you tomorrow morning." Of course he did. He always had to control everything. Just like I told you. "Sure." Now I had to be strong These words were important. "I love you Edward." "You are my live", he said. Then he kissed me on my lips and left. Why was it necessary to kiss me? Couldn´t he just give me a high five or something like that? I know that I sound ridiculous. He thought that I loved him and well I WAS pretending to be his girlfriend after all. Glad fully there wasn´t more than kissing between us. He thought that more than kissing would be too dangerous for ME. If he´d only knew that I if he would ever tried to do the next step, would have killed him without hesitation. Well time to pack my things and then, sooner than I can even hope I´ll be on my way back home.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do neither own Twilight nor Percy Jackson and the Olympians!**

**Chapter 2:**

"Ladies and gentleman we thank you for flying with US – Airlines." FINALLY one second longer with these vampires in the same plain and I would have exploded. Feeling my tension Jasper sent some smoothing waves towards me. He thought that I was deadly afraid of heights. How ironic. As if daughter of Zeus is afraid of heights. Well my sister Thalia was... Shouldn´t have mentioned it. Now she was going to kill me. Great, just great! "Bella, love it´s ok. The flight is over. You can relax now." While Edward said this he breathed a light kiss on my hair and put his arm comforting on my shoulder. Whatever. They all thought that it was ´cause of the height that I was even more ADHD and that I was so tensed but it was for a matter of fact because of seven vampires that I can´t wait to get rid of and my excitement to go back to camp.

After we got our luggage we went out and I saw the Cullens searching for the person that might pick us up. "Do you know who´s going to pick us up Bella?" Carliles voice was calm but I could hear his concern. I guess nobody seemed as if he was waiting for us. It´s my family though. It´s common that they are late. "I dunno know but someone will come." And after thinking about it I added: "I guess." "What do you mean with you guess.", Edward panicked. "I mean that you can never be quite sure by my family." On the outside I made a pokerfaced but on the inside I laughed like a madwoman. Right after I finished speaking all the people beside us jumped and the vampires froze to statues when an old van with the caption "CHB strawberries – best strawberries a human can think of" drove fast around the corner and pulled up in the middle of the parking lot with screaming wheels.

As soon as the car stopped one of the doors opened and a emo looking pale boy with black hair and black clothes jumped out. The moment I saw him I felt like all myself again. "Death boy!" His head snapped immediately and I could see one of his rare full smiles. Don´t take me wrong, he smiles a lot and if you believe it or not, he´s a happy person. Well as happy as a son of Hades can be. But this smile showed all the happiness he felt in this moment. "AIR HEAD!" He shouted out of the bottom of his lungs. I ran to him and jumped dramatically in his wide spreaded arms. Not able to stay on his feet we both fall on the floor, laughing like maniacs. And what´s about me? Don´t I even get a "Hi"?" I heard an all too familiar voice behind me. Could it be? Was it possible that she was here as well? "_Of course she is, who else do you think drives like that?"_ I mentally kicked myself. "Oh shut up Pinecone face!", I decided to play our little game. The vampires' faces will be soo hilarious.

Knowing immediately what´s going on Thalia played along: "Your talking to me lightning face?" "You know I could call you that as well, don´t you?" We stood there glaring playfully at each other. Well, other people probably thought it was dead serious. "Bella, love, what´s going on here? Who are these people, why do you call each other these weird nicknames and why do you hate this girl so much? Before I could answer, Thalia spoke up: "Who do you think you are?" She played her part very well. "He´s my boyfriend and that´s his family over there." I told her. "And Edward these two are the family members that are here to pick us up. Nico di Angelo and Thalia introduction followed very awkward silence. The silence was finally broken when Esme decided to speak up: "Well, I think we should get going then. Your family is waiting for us."

An hour later we arrived. "We´re there." told the vampires. "Are you sure love? We´re on the bottom of a hill in the middle of nowhere and it doesn´t seem like ANYBODY is lives here." Why must he be so annoying? "Of course I´m sure. You´ll see very soon.", with these words I jumped out of the van. I loved these car. Every time I looked at the slogan I almost cracked up. It was too funny. After the others followed I looked to Thalia and Nico and shouted "race to the top?" "Sure thing", "Hell yes." But before we could even do one single step I could hear Edwards stupid voice again. "Bella are you sure you want to race? I mean we both know how clumsy you are and I´m just afraid that you could get hurt –"

"Hold on. You think air head over here is clumsy? Oh my gods, these will be even more fun that I thought." I rolled my eyes at Thalias antics. "Don´t worry, I´ll be fine. Till three guys: one...two...three. At three all three of us sprinted to the top of the hill as fast as we could. We hadn´t named a final place for the race but we knew in silent agreement that Thalias tree would be the perfect place. The moment my fingers touched the tree I felt a wave of magic rushing through my body. "I won!", but my words were overpowered by surprised gasps. I turned around and saw that the Cullens had crossed the border to camp but they weren´t gaping at the sight of the camp. They were gaping at... ME?! Why were they gaping at me? I was really confused. Why were they gaping at me? Of course how could I´ve been that stupid? The wave of magic I felt. The moment by brain made the connection I looked down at me. My appearance had completely changed. I was looking like me again. My breasts were a full cup – size bigger and shaped in a perfect C – cup and my skin was looking the color of peach and not that ugly, unhealthy white it did just minutes before.

My hair was back to it´s honey – blond and fell in long curls over my shoulder till my hips. I LOVED MY HAIR! It perfectly matched my bright blue eyes that were exact copies of Thalias and Jasons. Exactly the same as my fathers. They looked like the sky on a sunny and cloud free day but when we were pissed of (which happens a lot – thanks again dad) it seemed like you could see lightning bolts in them and they seemed cloudy and stormy. My lips were fuller, I was taller and got some curves on my well trained body just on the right places. The clothes I wore changed as well. Before I wore a shirt that was one size to big and trousers that were everything but form fitting. Now I wore some super skinny skinny jeans, a fashionable top and my beloved leather jacket. All in all you could call me really hot.

What? Am I not allowed to love fashion and shopping and everything like that just because I´m not a daughter of Aunty Aphrodite? As if! Just because my sister Thalia styles like a punk doesn´t mean I do as well. I mean... Thalia is a hunter of Artemis and a sworn maiden that swore of love for eternity. I in case found my soul made, love him with all my heart and am everything but a maiden if you know what I mean. Anyways, concentration Helena. The Cullens stopped gapping by now but they continued staring at me totally surprised and awestruck.

"Well it was about time. You looked really disgusting." Thalia ran to me and gave me a tight hug. "Finally I´ve got my little sister back" she whispered in my ear but we knew that the Cullens could hear it quite well.

Like to prove my point Edward growled and ran to my side. "Bella never looked disgusting. She´s the most beautiful girl I´ve ever met!", he hissed at my sister. "Yeah right. _Bella_ was just ugly and clumsy. My sister is nothing like her. She is beautiful, lovely adorable and absolutely deadly." "Bella what is she talking about? Why does she call you sister? You are an only child. Why does she make a difference between you and her sister although she obviously thinks that you´re her sister and how was it possible that not even your clothes but your whole way of looking changed from one second till the other?" I wanted to tell him what was _going on_ like he called it but Nico was faster than me.

"Not yet Edward. I´m sure everything will be explained to you and your family later. But now is not the right time for it. Now it is the right time for me hugging my little cousin!" With that he ran to me and hugged the life out of me. "I missed you too Nico." I giggled "but who do you call little I´m two years older than you!" "That might be right Airhead but you know that since I was born during World War II I´m years older than-" Here I interrupted: "Yes I do but then you staid in Lotus Casino for like AGES meaning that you´re still this crazy teenager you are." Now Thalia engaged: "She´s right Deathboy." "Shut it Pineconeface. You were a stupid pine tree for the gods sake." Now again Edward decided to speak up. "What are you talking about?" He was soo irritated. Well, I think I can´t blame him for that one. After all, our little conversation must sound rather strange for strangers.

Nether the less I cracked up laughing when Thalia and Nico turned similarly and shouted at Edward to shut up. After I calmed down I told the Cullens to follow us. I was home again and I decided that everybody should know. So when we raced down the hill I shouted: "Hey guys guess what. I´M HOME!" on top of my lungs.

I heard a scream of joy and got tackled to the ground soon after it. "Helena your back!" I couldn´t help but make a _duh_ face. "Really Annabeth? I fear Percys rubbing of at you" I said while winking at her. This earned me a playful punch of a really embarrassed Annabeth.

"Bella who is this? Why did she call you Helena and what in hell is this place?" Alice spoke up for the first time. I had enough of all of them and decided that it was time to tell them. "Well... first of all. Annabeth called me Helena because that´s my name. It´s Helena Grace not Isabella – Marie Swan. I only pretended to be her. I never was her. The real Bella never left Phoenix meaning: you guys never met her. I am a demigoddess. See... all Greek mythology is true. My mother was a stupid bitch that abandoned us the moment we were born but didn´t stop to get children. Dad tried to do something to help us when he found out but the ancient laws didn´t let him. He finally found a way to help as in killing the person that claimed to be our mother. My father is Zeus king of the gods by the way.

So Thalia called me sister, because I AM her sister. Nico is my cousin since his dad is Hades god of the underworld. Annabeth well.. she kinda is my niece ´cause her mother is my half-sister Pallas Athene but besides that she is also one of my best friends. I could go on and on about that but I think you got the point. I didn´t lie when I told you that I was going to visit my family you know? To answer your last question: This is camp Half – blood and my home."

They were awestruck and I could see that they were trying to put all that in. But I had other things in mind. Things I actually cared about. "Annabeth where´s Jason?" "Whose Jason love?" "Oh, I almost forgot to tell you that but: STOP CALLING ME LOVE! I´m not your love nor have I ever been. I only pretended to love you ´cause daddy wanted me to get you guys to camp and to be honest it was quite an act to keep up because the truth is that I totally dislike you Edward Anthony Mason Cullen." He stood there mouth open pretending to look hurt but I knew it was faked. I could see it in his eyes. Stupid guy that thinks I should do everything he wants me to.

"Jason in getting ready for today's game of 'Capture the flag". Were on the same team. Together with the Hades cabin, the Poseidon cabin and the Artemis cabin we are team blue. But Artemis cabin isn´t the full size right now because only 5 girls plus Thalia are staying at camp at the moment. The rest is on a mission with Lady Artemis. Since Thalia wanted to see her long lost little sister again Lady Artemis allowed her to get some hunters and stay at camp till the mission. You should get ready. Game starts in 20 minutes." With these words she winked at me and backed off.

I think I should get ready like she said. Oh I almost forgot ´bout the vampires.. well there´s enough time to deal with them after the game. Right now I have more imported things to do. They could watch the game. I think it will be a sight they´ll never forget. Fragile, clumsy and sweet little _Bella_ fighting a war game. Hah this will be some fun!


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do neither own Twilight nor Percy Jackson and the Olympians!**

**Chapter 3:**

"Ok guys you know the rules. No maiming and killing or the WHOLE team won´t get desert for a week.", Chiron said while stomping his hoof on the floor to get attention. "Bella! Tell me what´s going on here that instant. Why is everybody wearing armour? Why are you wearing one? Are these kids over there holding weapons? And the rule 'No maiming and killing or there would be no desert'? What is wrong with you guys?"

"Oh shut up Eddie. I already told you that it´s Helena. We´re going to play 'Capture the Flag' a war game. Of course we´ve got armour and weapons. Where would be the point in it if we didn´t? Chiron really wants us not to maim or kill each other so he has to threaten us. Believe me we all love desert far too much for breaking the rule." I told him while pulling out my sword "μοίρα" also called "fate" cause it brings the enemies their fate.

Edward eyes got as big as a plate and I could have sworn that they would pop out of his head. "Bella what are you doing? Put that sword away you could kill yourself." "Oh shut up Eddi!" I think by now even the densest person should have been able to tell that I was becoming truly pissed. I mean: He is so slow. How often did I tell him that my name was NOT Bella? But now wasn´t the time to start something I wouldn´t be able to finish. After all: It was time for 'CAPTURE THE FLAG'! Let the game begin!

"Team blue to me! Annabeth´s voice could be heard all over the yard. I rushed to her cause you just don´t want to mess with a daughter of Athena in battle mode. "Coming!" I yelled towards her. "I have to go now the game begins in a few minutes and Annabeth still needs to tell us our strategy. You are supposed to watch but don´t you dare to mess with the game in any possible way." With that I ran to my team and left the Cullens behind. For all that I cared they could go and visit uncle Hades (I really do love my uncle and would pity him for having to endure their presence. He really was a big softy whenever he was around his favourite niece (that´s me if there was any doubt), but I think after some time down there the bloodsuckers won´t exactly share my sentiments, now would they?) and that´s exactly what´s going to happen if they decide that the game was to "dangerous" and try to "protect" me. I mentally gagged at this.

"Come on Helena and move your ass over here already." "I´m coming Annabeth!" I reached her just in time. She already started firing off comments left, right and centre. "Ok, I think it´s obvious that the hunters will be defending the flag. Most of them will be on the ground to be our noticeable defence. It will seem like we will count on fighting them off by positioning all the hunters in their immediate way. Therefore, as they have no strategists on their team they most likely won´t expect that we´ll have something up our sleeves as well. Thalia and another hunter will hide in the trees to attack if necessary. As we only have six hunters in total we can´t have more hidden without it being noticed. The Ares cabin may not be much use in strategic war but their father is a god of war nonetheless. We shan´t underestimate them.

Percy´s position will obviously be by the river as another addition to our defence. The cabins Hades and Zeus will join their force with Athena cabin forming the attackers. We will do strategy 27. The owls will be led by Malcome and they´ll distract team red while the eagles, doggy and I shall sneak behind the enemy and secure the flag." Yup. Annabeth truly was a daughter of Athena. Heck, she even spoke in codenames and referred to her own cabin as the Athena cabin. Now if that wasn´t dedication I don´t know what is. But you had to admit that the plan was perfect. Well.. as perfect as a plan can get. There is always the chance of something happening unexpectedly but even then the chances of the other team actually winning were slim.

Suddenly Chiron's voice reached us from somewhere in the back. "The game begins in three, two, one- The sound of the horn drowned his words out and as soon as it shelled we started running. After a few seconds we could hear Chiron´s fading words: "Remember, no maiming or killing! Good luck!"

The game was interesting to say the least. Even more so as I haven´t played for such a long time. I can´t tell you much about the happenings back at our flag but the "eagles, doggy and the single owl" soon decided to split up even more so that we could access the enemy's flag from four different sides simultaneously. While approaching I heard a soft rustle in the tree above my head and smirked victoriously. Trying to be as silent as possible I crouched behind the nearest tree and reached for a branch to swing onto. It was obvious that I wasn´t discovered yet as they would´ve already tried to shoot me otherwise.

Reaching in one of my boots I pulled a flying knife out of it. This one was part of a set that was an anniversary gift from my mate and I really loved them. The decorations carved into them were a beautiful blue colour that matched my eyes perfectly.

There he was. An Apollo camper approximately my age hidden in the tree were I heard the rustle from just a few minutes prior. His sole focus a few hundred meters from where I was coming from. That would be his misfortune. With nothing in the way I threw the knife directly at his shooting arm. Now he wouldn´t be able to use his bow and arrow any longer. His silent curses showed that he acknowledged this as well and would have to either retreat of think of another fighting tactic. Either way he would have to leave his position in the tree as waylay wouldn´t be an option any longer.

Without this obstacle the path was free for me to continue. Well.. that´s what I thought anyway. I was hardly able to move more than ten feet after climbing down before I really wanted to kill something. There stood, in all his glory Edward bloody Cullen. "What in the name of Hades are you doing here?" I hissed at him through clenched teeth. "I thought I made it clear that I didn´t want any of you to interrupt here!" "Bella please, you have to stop this and come with me love. I don´t know how you ended up with these people in the first place but you will not remain under their influence any longer. You may not see it yet, as you´re clearly delusional but they are bad for you. If you´ll stay you´re going to get yourself killed soon enough."

PLOP! Did you hear that? You didn´t? Well that was the rest of my little bit of patience, which I had left towards him, snapping. That arrogant, self-righteous, prick! How DARE he? Nobody, and I mean NOBODY badmouths my family! Absolutely shacking with fury I raised my arms towards the sky. My eyes stormed and flashed. Slowly I rose from earth as wind took up and my hair which I had tied back in a strict braid for the game, became loose. I knew EXACTLY what I looked like right now thank you very much. After all: Thalia and Jason laughed their asses off while we watched one of the X – man movies together. According to them me being really angry when using my powers results in looking like this Storm woman when she uses hers. Without the looks mind you. I pretty much prefer my appearance thank you very much. Now back to the matter at hand. Where was I? Ah yes.

When I was literally flying in the air I raised my handy even higher above my head before bringing them down full force pointing towards Dickward. About half a dozen lightning bolts came clashing down and frying his apparently not very existing vampire brain. It wasn´t enough to kill him but it would totally leave some permanent damage behind even if he was a vampire. Because contrary to their believe, they weren´t invincible. If you had access to the knowhow and the right weapons they were actually far from it.

When I finally calmed down a bit and had my feet back on solid ground again I was able to make one of my most treasured memories to come. There on the floor laid a still slightly smoking, whimpering 107 or something year old mess, which called out for its mother. And I would have bet all of my claims I had on Sally´s homemade blue cookies right then and there, that he would have pissed himself, had he been physically able to.

However, before I could continue in my quest to get to the flag the horn sounded again, signalling the end of the game. Someone got to one of the flags and I just hoped for little Eddie boy´s sake that it was a member of team blue that got it.


End file.
